This type of an automation system is used, for example, in the field of automation technology. Conventionally, such an automation system comprises a plurality of individual automation objects, each being necessarily tied to the corresponding engineering system in which the automation object is used. As a result, a manufacturer's automation objects frequently require an independent engineering system. Moreover, the automation objects cannot be used in conjunction with systems in which automation objects of other manufacturers are used.